<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ought to be Able to Tell by Quercusrobur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430485">Ought to be Able to Tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quercusrobur/pseuds/Quercusrobur'>Quercusrobur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s12e05 Fugitive of the Judoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quercusrobur/pseuds/Quercusrobur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a snippet, but <em>really</em>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ought to be Able to Tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>I can't even tell you how excited I am. SCREAMING.</em>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Graham has been giving her odd looks for hours now. Different odd looks, more speculative than suspicious. Without turning from the console, the Doctor prompts, "Something on your mind, Graham?"</p><p>He jumps guiltily. "Oh, uh. Yeah, maybe. That Harkness bloke, he thought I was you at first."</p><p>Pushing her hair back, the Doctor scoffs. "He ought to be able to tell by now, really. Don't suppose he had the grace to be embarrassed." She frowns, then adds, "Don't expect he knows how, actually." Graham shifts his weight from foot to foot but doesn't say anything else and the Doctor looks up from her calculations. "Well?"</p><p>"He, erm, he kissed me," Graham says, in a rush.</p><p>Of course he did. <em>Wait</em>. Now that's just insulting -! "What? And he <em> still </em> couldn't tell? Are you sure he said his name was Jack Harkness?”</p><p>+-+</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>